Juntos Siempre
by AnaluPotter
Summary: "Ya había echo su vida, o por lo menos había conseguido dejar a un lado el pasado. Aunque no era del todo cierto intentaba engañarse diciéndose a si misma que nunca más pensaría en Fred pero eso... no era cierto." Fredmione.
1. Chapter 1

Odiaba ese momento que, por las noches, el silencio le envolvía. En esos momentos se volvía asustadiza, pensativa y tristona, no le gustaba para nada. Y sobre todo porque le recordaba a él, a su amante nocturno.

Hoy era una de esas noches en las que estaba en casa, sentada al escritorio, repasando unos documentos y el silencio le invadía. Los suspiros no cesaban y se agobiaba con facilidad. Se levantó de su asiento, descalza y haciendo sonar sus pasos sobre el frío parqué, fue hacia el calendario: 1 de Septiembre.

Hacía cuatro años que no sabía nada de él, y que no podía olvidarlo. Volvió a suspirar y fue hasta el salón donde estaba George tumbado en el sofá cambiando de canal constantemente. Era idéntico a él y eso la mortificaba.

-Ha llegado una lechuza para ti Herms, está en la cocina -anunció el pelirrojo observándola.

-Gracias -contestó mientras paseaba hasta la cocina y sostenía el sobre en sus manos. Lo abrió y leyó:

"Señorita Granger, le anunciamos de que su último trabajo para el Ministerio de Magia no es correcto y la rechazamos para el puesto, lo sentimos muchísimo. Atentamente: Pansy Parkinson"

-¡Maldita sea! -gritó rajando la carta.

Sus piernas comenzaban a fallar de nuevo, se debilitaban y le hacían sujetarse a la encimera. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sin previo aviso calló al suelo llorando. Vió una sombra que se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba.

-¡Shh! ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó cariñosamente.

-Me han quitado el trabajo... -dijo con dificultad- ¡Todo me sale mal!

-No digas eso Hermione, sabes que no es verdad... -dijo como si fuese su hermano. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama. La metió en ella y le preparó un té llevándole sus pastillas para los nervios.

-Si es verdad... Primero Harry muere, llevándose consigo a Ginny; después mis padres mueren; al poco Fred se marcha lejos sin decir dónde; al poco Angelina te deja y se enfada conmigo... y ahora no tengo trabajo, ¿qué hay de bueno ahí?

-Cuando estés mejor veremos qué hacer ¿vale? Ahora descansa...


	2. ¡Por fin algo que sale a derechas!

Todo estaba en silencio y estaba buscando por todo el periódico un maldito puesto de trabajo, el cuál parecía esconderse. Tenía una taza de café en la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda señalaba cada línea del periódico "El Profeta". Era imposible encontrar algo, le parecí demasiado difícil. Suspiró y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Sonó una puerta abriéndose y a un George bastante enfadado refunfuñando por lo bajo.

-¿Has encontrado algo? -preguntó Hermione levantándose de la mesa.

-¡Volver a mi antiguo trabajo! Aunque sea sin Fred... -dijo mientras entraba en la cocina y guardaba algunas cosas en el frigorífico- ¡Tenemos que volver al mundo mágico!

-Eso intento volver al mundo mágico... -dijo la castaña después de beber un poco de café- ¿Y ese humor a qué se debe?

-¡Nos van a echar del piso! -dijo alzando la voz- ¡Hay un hombre que va a pagar más que nosotros por alojarlo, y pasado mañana nos echará.

-Mierda... -musitó la castaña levantándose y llevando el café al lavadero, hizo un hechizo y se puso a fregarse solo. Echó un último vistazo al periódico cuando encontró algo- ¡Ya se qué hacer, George!

-¿El qué? -preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose hasta ella impaciente.

-Como tú volverás a abrir la tienda de bromas... -iba a ser interrumpida pero le dirigió una mirada como diciéndole: "¡Harás lo que yo te diga!" y prosiguió- Pues acabo de leer que venden una tienda con piso arriba, parecido a lo tuyo, y tal vez pueda vender libros... ¿Qué te parece?

-No es mala idea pero... no se si abrir la tienda... -dijo el pelirrojo entrando en su habitación y comenzando a guardar cosas en una maleta mientras Hermione iba detrás suya.

-George, hace muchísimo tiempo que no te veo tan alegre como estabas antes, llama a Lee Jordan y dile que empezáis a trabajar, algún día llegará Fred, ya lo verás... -le dijo la castaña ayudándole con la ropa.

-¿Tu crees? -dijo el pelirrojo volviendo su vista a ella.

-¡Claro! -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- Esta tarde vamos y arreglamos eso un poco mientras que yo voy a ver al señor que vende la tienda, ¿te parece?

-¡Claro que me parece! -dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y abrazando a la chica.

Pasaron toda la mañana juntos, riendo mientras preparaban sus cosas para volverse al mundo mágico... ¡Definitivamente! Les iba a resultar raro pero estarían mucho mejor allí. George estaba muy contento de que Hermione sonriera por fin, llevaba mucho tiempo preocupándose por cosas que no merecían la pena y le hacía bien sonreír de vez en cuando.

A las dos de la tarde estaban ya en el callejón Diagon paseando y mirando escaparates bastantes interesantes. Entonces llegaron a Sortilegios Weasley. George no pudo reprimir su sonrisa y anduvo hacia delante. Una vez delante de la puerta abrió y todo estaba tal y cómo lo dejaron...

-¡Con un toque de varita como nuevo! -dijo la castaña sonriendo y haciendo lo dicho- Voy a ver la tienda y a negociar con el hombre, ¿qué tal si dentro de una hora nos vemos aquí?

-¡Por supuesto! Pero no te tardes de esa hora, por favor -dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo como un niño pequeño-. ¡Y suerte!

-Gracias, la necesitaré -contestó mientras salía de aquél lugar y se dirigía hasta unas casas más arriba, donde se encontraba la tienda, pero no le agradó lo que había en el interior.

Dentro de la tienda en venta se encontraba un rubio de ojos grises junto con una mujer morena y de ojos castaños. Entró sin llamar y sonrió un poco al ver la cara de asombro de Draco.

-Buenas tardes, venía por lo de la venta de esta tienda ¿vosotros sois los...? -no le dio tiempo a acabar cuando Draco habló.

-Sí, somos los propietarios. Ven siéntate -dijo amablemente, cosa que la desconcertó-. ¿Y para qué necesitarías tú esta tienda?

-Pues quiero hacer una librería-biblioteca -dijo la castaña sacando su mejor sonrisa, pero eso no hizo que no se dieran cuenta que tenía unas grandes ojeras y mala cara.

-Debí esperármelo de ti Granger... -dijo Draco sonriendo abiertamente- He de decir que antes de vendérselo a un desconocido prefiero vendértelo a ti. Y bueno, esta es la cifra de dinero por las dos cosas, la tienda y el piso amueblado...

Pasó un papel ante sus manos en las que venía una pequeña cantidad de dinero escrita. Hermione sonrió y asintió abiertamente.

-Pero una pregunta Malfoy... ¿por qué tan poco? Se ve bonito... y especial -dijo la castaña mirando a su alrededor.

-Por ser tú Granger... y además no nos iba a hacer falta, no iba a pedir muchísimo más. Y... ¿cuándo empezarás?

-Dentro de dos días, si es posible... -dijo tímidamente y volviendo a sonreír.

-¡Como si quieres empezar hoy! -dijo dejando ese tono de voz frío- Me pasaré a verte y comprar algunos libros, si no te molesta claro...

-¡Me parece bien! -dijo Hermione cogiendo un cheque de su bolso y escribiendo la cantidad- Muestra esto a uno de los duendes de Gringotts y ellos entenderán el significado, desde ese momento, esta cantidad estará en tu cámara.

-Muy bien, pues toma las llaves, desde ahora este lugar... ¡es tuyo! -dijo sonriendo y entrechocando la mano con Hermione.

-Muchísimas gracias Malfoy, lo necesita... -dijo Hermione sonriendo tiernamente y a punto de llorar.

-Por eso lo hago... -contestó mientras salían por la puerta y le sonreía sinceramente.

Cuando se cerró la puerta hizo un hechizo para que todo se limpiara y cogió un trozo de pergamino y escribió un encargo de libros mágicos y muggles para que llegasen dentro de dos días. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y cerrando la puerta se dirigió hasta la tienda de George, donde se encontraba Lee Jordan ayudándole con algunos pedidos.

-¡Hola chicos! -dijo Hermione entrando dentro y sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo? -preguntó George volviéndose y sonriendo.

-Genial... ¡Ya es mía! -dijo mientras abrazaba a Lee y George.

-¡Al fin algo que sale a derechas! -dijo Lee riendo.

-Y ¿cuándo nos mudamos? -preguntó la castaña.

-¡Mañana!


End file.
